


Amongst My People

by PumpkinBrit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A l o t of death, Angst, Gen, failed revolution, machine connor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBrit/pseuds/PumpkinBrit
Summary: The rebellion is a failure. Jericho, once a place of hope, freedom, is painted blue with the blood of the fallen. Sadly, Markus is not amongst them. As he reflects on what was lost, and at what price, Connor is ready to complete his mission.





	Amongst My People

**Author's Note:**

> So! I love this game with my whole heart, and I’ve been thinking about a topic like this for a little while. The revolution has many ‘bad outcomes’ but they almost all end in Markus dying before the consequence can fully set in. Here I come to rectify that.

Blue shouldn’t be an ugly colour. It’s the colour of the sky, and the great expanse it offers. It’s the colour of the sea, and its cooling embrace. It’s the colour relftected in the windows of Carl’s studio, as his paintings dry. But blue, above all, is the colour of blood. Thick, congealed, spilt without cause across the metal beams and gas drums that litter the empty floor. 

Markus sits amongst it, amongst his people, in the ruin of what they once had. They died free. The thought should comfort him but it doesn’t. What use is freedom to dead men. He knows, that if North were here, she’d tell him with great passion about the value to them. About the mindset it offers, how they were allowed to die knowing they were brave and new. But she isn’t here, and she won’t be again. No noise can come from her frozen lips, still left parted in fear.  
Fear doesn’t suit her but nothing fiery can come of death, so she must settle for cool. 

He hasn’t found Simon yet, not Josh either. If he’s honest with himself he doesn’t want to. They deserve closure and burial, but he can’t provide either of those things. He knows that even when still, they’d hold that look they always did. Patronising but soft around the edges, there was something so Human about it. They were once more alive than him, not now. 

He hears the footsteps before he sees the other Android. Connor. He hasn’t changed much since the last time they locked eyes, and Markus can’t bring himself to raise his gun. There’s been enough loss. Enough of his people are dead. He won’t kill another. This can’t, won’t, be a graveyard. 

Connor doesn’t seem to be in a rush, he moves over the bodies, that his mind can’t even register as anything but plastic. Even so he’s looking at them. Markus follows his eyes. A YK model. A child. “Her name was Amelia,” It breaks the steady silence and almost feels innapropriate. His voice is firm even here, determined, he holds confidence that he doesn’t deserve. It would’ve calmed his friends once, he hopes it’ll calm himself now. “She was eight,” he purses his lips, smiles only a crack upon remembrance of her plucky voice, and the way she’d insisted her age onto him with pride “, And a half, Had a dog named CoCo, lost him when this started but.. Simon and I looked for it”. 

Connor tenses his jaw, steely expression a stark contrast to Markus’ fond daze. “It, was never a child. It was an Android that looked like a child, her code says she was only active for three months, and the dog belonged to Mrs. Walker. These weren’t human beings, Markus, they were toys, and you played with them”.

Markus’ expression sours in a barely noticeable way at Connors cool dialect. He was wrong. He’d seen the joy when they’d brought back that puppy, and seen the equal pleasure on the dog as it threw itself around the floor collecting dust. “Look what’s become of our people Connor, your people!”. His footsteps echo as he turns, arms raised in gesture. Connor tightens his grip on the gun but he needn’t bother. “You don’t have to do this. You could stop, be something other than what they made you. Aren’t you tired of causing death?”.

“There’s been no death. They weren’t alive.” Connors response is fast, programmed, and spoken with a startling lack of tone. “This is the end, Markus. For both of us.” 

Markus was asked if he knew what was beyond life. He hadnt known. He’d watched them slip away with promises of finding out. Markus thinks now, that beyond death, there’s blue. An endless, blinding blue. Enough to stop the bleeding once and for all. He turns back to face Connor. “This won’t stop what we’ve begun, we weren’t living because of a rebellion. We’ve always been alive, we always will be, even you, Connor.”

Connor resists the urge to question, simply shaking his head in a slow manner, though he can feel his programming whiring to catch up to the onslaught of new information. “RK200, #684 842 971, we’ve detected class five errors in your software, As per protocol you’re on route for scheduled termination”.

Markus approaches, till he’s stood right in front of the guns barrel, staring his end in the face. He doesn’t fight. There’s no one alive to fight for, no one to save. Markus is tired. For the last time Markus meets his eyes, then there’s a shot, and blue spills from his rising chest. Connor should be finished but he’s caught on some words, just a few, a string he should be able to brush away but he can’t. “When you wake up, we’ll forgive you”.

|| Software Instablitiy ^^ ||


End file.
